


Until Next Time

by kennedie_exe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Can't believe that's a tag, Consensual Possession, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Ghost!Connor, Human!Markus, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spooky shenanigans, Yall I don't even know anymore, this is the ghost fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: He keeps in mind that curiosity killed the cat; He at least hoped he doesn't end up like that cat as well.Markus was in for more than he bargained for.





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> #I'mBlamingDiscordForEverythingIWriteFromNowOn  
> Seriously though, this story was thrown around in Discord and I said fuck it, Imma take a crack at it. What started out as a 2k idea turned into this 8.5k beast of a fic. I'm running on my last brain cells
> 
> It's spoopy season so here you go!

Markus was not the one to believe in that of the paranormal. It's mainly due to the many times in which he had wished upon some higher being to let him see his father one last time yet it never happened. His father's death was rather abrupt. Markus so badly wanted to just tell Carl one last time he loved him, but then he was gone all too quickly. It left an ache in Markus' heart, a pain he'll simply have to live with but he's dwelled thus far in the unfortunate life cycle that was bestowed onto his father. He missed him, but it was far past the time of mourning; He had his fond memories at least, those he'll never forget.

 

So he sat in the empty mansion all by himself. In Carl's will, it had been instructed that Markus would be the one to take ownership of it rather than Leo, his biological son. Leo had his own issues of self-healing to deal with and Carl saw it right to give it Markus for the sake of it. Leo was getting better, which was good and he and Markus were slowly forming a relationship which was better. If only Carl could see them now, not necessarily becoming brothers but there's a little something between them at least.

 

Most people would think it weird to live on your own in such a huge space. It's not like anything will happen to him, the security system was one of a kind and he knew how to fend for himself if need be, but… it does get a little lonely from time to time. He had friends, they weren't too close with him really, but also, being a busy adult sort of made it difficult to do fun things. And he enjoyed the fun he did have, but tonight he was alone; With his thoughts and memories lingering, he sighed and decided that playing his piano should ease his mind.

 

His hands brushed over the ivories briefly before he sat down on the piano bench. He strokes a single note, a concert C fills the air, then he matched it with a concert A forming a simple chord. He then strummed a few keys as a warm up before he dived in looking for one of his favorite pieces in his music book. Ah, this one was a classic; Debussy, Clair de Lune which was a pretty simplistic yet beautiful piece. Markus starts with the tonic chord at the beginning and soon the room was filled with gentle notes, melodic lines flowing together and weaving to produce such beautiful sounding music.

 

As the music grows, Markus had a shiver go up to his spine from the drop in temperature. He was too into the music to think it as significant but once he made it to the last note of the song, the lights turned off, he froze. Then he felt physically frozen as the air around him became thin, temperature steadily dropping.

 

“...Carl?” He whispered out. Though he hadn't believed in something like this to happen, he still had a pang of hope that _maybe_ this would be the time Carl would appear. He didn't get a response, yet the temperature remained cool; _Something or Someone_ was still here. Markus gets a bit fearful because his beliefs have been skewed forever now and he didn't want his first encounter to be that of a vengeful spirit. He weighed his odds and continued to remain silent until he got another sign.

 

A hand brushing against his neck was not the sign he was looking for. He turned quickly away from the piano then jumped back hitting the keys in an array of noise. He straightened himself up and looked out before him. There stood, or rather floated a figure unlike Markus had ever seen. It wasn't Carl, he could deduce that, but it was a man slowly fading in and out of reality. The features were a little difficult to see but he does spot the slicked-back brown hair and he thinks brown eyes too that were staring at, no _thru_ him.

 

“What do you want?” It's one of many questions Markus had. He's seen scary movies before; This wasn't the best question to ask and really he should be running away but for some reason, he felt grounded in his position, almost as if he wanted to stay.

 

“I don't have… much time to explain… but do call upon me… in your time of loneliness.” The spirit was gone in a flash.

 

“What- what's your name?” Markus shouted out. He didn't realize it but the pencil of his music stand was soon floating and writing something on his sheet of music. Once the pencil was slammed back down on his stand he turned back to it in surprise, spotting the written word.

 

_Connor_

 

\---

 

Their second meeting was quite like the first; Markus playing the piano, Beethoven this time, his hands moving briskly over the keys, eyebrows furrowed in concentration up until the lights flashed off. This time though, he was ready.

 

“Connor?” He remembered the name. “Connor, is that you?” And again, he really shouldn't be trying to be buddies with a spirit but there's something about it that makes Markus call out to it. It's silent for a bit, eerily so, then Markus hears a hushed tone of voice.

 

“Yes, it's me, Connor. Sorry for disturbing you.” Markus takes note on the spirit features; A bit more prominent but still not human. Those eyes were a bit more pronounced, that hair still styled back. His body itself was still transparent but more than it was the first time Markus saw him. Going off features alone, Markus could tell this man used to rather handsome, _still_ handsome- Okay, Markus was the _not_ about to finesse a ghost.

 

“Why are you here?” Markus questioned which he believes he should stop doing because he doesn't know what he's getting into with this spirit.

 

“As I said before, I appear in the times of your loneliness. See me as a companion, I do no harm.” His voice still soft, probably the least threatening thing about him, but-

 

“How can I trust you?”

 

“Have I caused you any harm?” Well, he got Markus there. Markus only knows of the stereotypical ghost from dumb movies and yet he hasn't gotten possessed yet so that's a plus.

 

“What makes you think that I'll believe you won't harm me?” He shoots back instead because this is all too surreal. _He's talking to a ghost_. He half wants to believe this is all a figment of his imagination and that he's finally gone crazy, but a conversation wouldn't be this vivid if it was in his head. Connor doesn't speak for some time, just stares at him almost as if he's searching for something.

 

“I can feel your aching loneliness. If you think you are alright, then I'll be on my way and never bother you again-”

 

“Wait!” Markus spoke up abruptly. He's not sure what he'll truly get out of this, he still feels crazy, but maybe, just _maybe_ there was more to this ghost than meets the eye. “I- Stay for awhile.” He got the words out and he feels even crazier for uttering them. He watched Connor, he sees the figure come a bit closer to him, close enough to see a few moles spread out across his face, further noticing that one stray curl lying on his forehead.

 

“I know you seem wary of this but do not fret, let me be the companion you wish to have when you have no one else.” Connor soon backs away, his form slowly fading. “The more we speak, the closer I get connected with you, which mean the longer I stick around.” He paused, then in a blink of an eye he was right in front of Markus who jumped back in shock. A ghostly hand rose up, cupping his cheek and he feels nothing but coldness there. “Until next time, _Markus_.” Then he faded away.

 

Markus collects his thoughts about all of this. A small part of him wants to know if he should put a salt line down on his front door, burn some sage, or have a cross with him at all time for convenience, but the more curious part of him wants to know what will happen. _A companion in the time of loneliness._ Maybe Markus felt more lonely than he anticipated and Connor could see it in him loud and clear, a small beg for more company and well, Markus didn't want to pass up a new “friend” so to say. The fact that Connor knew his name was intriguing which really, he's positive the ghost knew more about him than he thought. He keeps in mind that curiosity killed the cat.

 

He at least hoped he doesn't end up like that cat as well.

 

\---

 

A few days go by and most nights, Markus does see Connor again. It's still a bit unsettling but he's slowly getting used to… whatever _this_ was. Connor looked even more like a physical being; Skin still very pale almost porcelain, but there was some substance to it rather than him looking so ghostly. Markus couldn't help taking in Connor’s features even more and really, he looked very handsome, Markus thinks. They have a gentle conversation this time; Markus could talk someone's ear off about music. He'll go on about different styles and forms, classics to new age, just about anything music related. Connor spoke of his past life as a detective, about his adopted father who lost his life on a case which made Markus go silent to Connor’s confusion then realization.

 

“... I'm sorry, Markus.” That apology got Markus' attention.

 

“For?”

 

“Your father.” Markus winced at the words.

 

“I- it's fine, really. He had a lot of health problems. We all saw it coming but…” His words trail off as he tried to hold back tears threatening to fall and his voice from cracking. He straightened himself out, taking a deep breath. “I miss him every day, but I can't be stuck in the past over it. I've mourned enough, I'll be okay.” Markus reassured.

 

 “Just make sure you take care of yourself, alright?”

 

Markus gave him a small smile. “I will, thank you.”

 

Then their conversation goes back to being lighthearted. Markus starts on about painting and for the time being, does bring up his father for it, though it didn't make him feel sad. If anything it feels him with happiness to be able to share his father's legacy like this. Connor himself even speaks of the old art piece by Carl that he's seen in passing which only made Markus' heart swell in adoration of his father.

 

Connor talked more about his detective work from cases being solved to the many dead ends that to this day, were never solved. He talked about his own father a bit more. He spoke very highly of him as not only a father but a partner as well. Someone with integrity, cursed like a sailor but knew how to get shit done and Connor would say he'd miss the old days but he's a ghost now, he's able to, how to say, communicate with other like him. That comment sparked Markus' interest.

 

“Have you… seen Carl?” He had to ask, he had to know if there was just the smallest chance that he could speak with him again.

 

“Sadly, I have not.” And Markus lets out a sigh. Again, he doesn't want to keep getting into his head about it so he changed the subject.

 

“What exactly happened to you? If I may ask.” And Connor went oddly rigid.

 

“Let's just say… an unfortunate event had taken place that I was not prepared for.” Well, Markus didn't want to pry so he dropped it out of respect. Their conversation had continued for as long as Connor could be around and soon, Connor was gone once more. Markus smiled to himself; He couldn't wait to speak to him again.

 

\---

 

This meeting was a bit… unconventional. Markus didn't know Connor, would pop in when he was in the midst of pleasuring himself. He didn't notice Connor at first but that tell-tale temperature decrease gave it away. The coolness felt nice against his boiling skin, even better on his throbbing cock that he was holding in his hand, squeezing it ever so slightly. He did as he always does when he was in the mood; Taking it slow, his hand moving leisurely up and down then he gives another squeeze and lets a quiet moan slip out.

 

Then he heard a moan in response.

 

Ah, that was an interesting thing to hear. Markus had half the brain to think whether ghost or any other unseen beings could get off but he's mind was heavily focused on Connor or if Connor would be getting off. He further thinks how Connor is playing voyeur right now since Markus knew he was being watched. Well, if it's a show Connor wanted, it's a show he shall receive.

 

He starts up a steady rhythm, pretending he doesn't notice Connor lurking in the shadows. He thumbs over the slit spreading bits of precum around before running his hand base to tips. For a second, Markus wondered what it'd feel like if this was Connor’s hand instead of his own working him to completion. Those long nimble fingers moving slowly, unsurely, but Markus would guide him, telling him exactly how to do it. That thought made a groan leave him and an echoed moan could be heard right back.

 

“ _Markus…”_ Oh, that sweet, pleading voice made Markus mind go _filthy_. The simple thought of a hand helping him turned into a warm wet mouth around him, his cock all the way down a willing throat and oh, that made him stroke himself faster. He envisioned Connor between his legs, those brown eyes wide and blown out of proportion, those lips wrapped around the head of his cock before greedily going down to the base. That slick tongue trailing a vein from base to tip before completing engulfing the length once more and God, Markus wanted to see that face, wanted to hear all the sounds Connor would make around his cock.

 

The more he thought, the closer he reached his release but he couldn't leave Connor hanging either. “Connor?” He spoke out and received what he makes out as a whine.

 

“ _Y-yes, Markus_?” That voice was too sinful. It's blatant desperation laced with a delicious want that Markus oh so wanted to hear _all the time_.

 

“Would you like it if I fucked your throat?” Markus wasn't entirely sure where he was going with this but his mind was way too fogged over by his own desire to care. “I'll have you choking and moaning around my cock. I'll hold you all the way down until all you can do is sputter for a breath. Would you like that?” Now _that's_ a sight. Markus with a hand in Connor’s tousled hair holding him down, hearing those choked out moans as he rolled his hips and the vibration going up him would feel amazing. Connor’s face would look so good; A flush so bright from his cheeks up to his ears down his neck, sweat matting his hair down, those eyes rapidly blinking tears away trying to not roll in their sockets, and that beautiful mouth stretched wide- God, Markus wanted to do that.

 

“ _Yes_ … _Oh yes_ … _please_ …” Ah, begging already. Markus wished, oh how much he wished this could be real. To have Connor swallowing his cock down like it was nothing, Markus guiding him through it. He'd bring Connor up just to marvel the mess he was and he planned on making him more of a mess.

 

“F-fuck!” He was nearing his release. “You'd look so good painted in my cum as it drips down your face. I'd watch you lick your lips, moaning out because you want me to do more, isn't that right?” He stroked his cock harder, every imagery was so vivid as he grew closer, and closer, and-”

 

“ _Yes, Markus… I wish to feel it all. I want it, I need it- God… Markus, fuck me!_ ” And that's all it took for Markus to let a loud moan leave his throat as he came in his fist and unto himself. The moan Connor made was loud enough to make the lights flicker in the room. Then it was silent save for Markus catching his breath, coming down from his high. His chest rose and fell irregularly as he calmed himself down, thoroughly spent. He soon sees Connor appear beside him, looking normal as usual but God, Markus wanted to ruin that composure, ghost or no ghost.

 

“Will you always be around when I do this?” Markus breathed out.

 

“Only if you appear lonely in your endeavors.”

 

“This is probably the loneliest thing I could do.” Markus chuckled to himself and really, this was the epitome of lonely.

 

“Then I guess I'll always be around to lend a helping hand.” Connor winked at his words, Markus rolled his eyes.

 

“Do… ghost get off as well?” It's an odd question, one that probably doesn't have a direct answer to it-

 

“Not in the way that living beings do. Since I'm not physical matter, my pleasure is more internal. If it's intense enough, I can feel it… I apologize about sounding so… lewd by the way.” Oh, Markus bet Connor would be blushing so hard right now, eyes downcast in embarrassment. An ugly part of Markus wishes that he _could_ leave Connor an embarrassing mess on his bed, but the nice part of speaks reassurance.

 

“You were in the mood, I suppose. No need to apologize. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for speaking that way towards you.” And he doesn't necessarily mean that apology because damn it, those spoken words were true; He wanted to see Connor composure crumbled by his hands when all Connor was able to do was stutter out his name.

 

“That's quite alright. Actually… that's why I sounded the way I did. I felt strangely connected to you as if I could truly feel your pleasure. Almost overwhelmingly so.” Connor explains, and Markus can't help himself from being sly.

 

“Then I guess we'll definitely have to get more connected.”

 

“Indeed we do.”

 

\---

 

The more they talked, the more Connor was able to stick around. They conversed as if they knew each other for ages now, talking about any and all things. Markus, as weird as it sounded, did begin to feel more connected to Connor. He truly did feel like a friend to Markus and well, the whole jerking off thing could be seen as a bit more than friendly. On those nights, Markus spoke as he did the first time; Filthy, longing, wanting, and Connor’s voice sang out more and more each time. The reality of it all though, it's still not real. Markus would groan out how fucking good Connor would look like with pleading eyes begging to be used and in return, Connor would shout out his pleas, but it's not possible for it to be real-

 

Well, until this night where it was as close as it could get.

 

Markus was in _that_ mood so once again, he had his cock in hand, stroking it to full-mast. Connor was closer to him this time around; Nicely seated, or rather, floated between his legs. He would act like he was mouthing Markus' cock but all Markus could feel was cool air. It's the image though that gets him; Markus imagines that the cool air is a warm, wet mouth once more and it drives him crazy how vivid his imagination could get. Connor stroking his length while teasing the head into his mouth, sucking on it hard before letting out a heated moan around him. The vibrations would feel electric and Markus bucked his hips up, a moan leaving his lips.

 

Markus wished more to have that compliant body all to himself. The way Connor would sink down so easily, he'd beg for more, and Markus would surely deliver. Each slam of his hips would jolt Connor’s body and God, he'd scream out Markus' name- Oh, he wanted to hear his name being the only thing Connor knew. The way Connor would claw at his back to keep going, to never stop-

 

It was like a rush of cold water was thrown on Markus out of nowhere. He froze in his movements, realizing Connor had disappeared, he was still here though since the temperature was still low. Then Markus heard a whimper in his head and his hand felt not as his own.

 

“ _M-Markus, I- you're so warm… I… please? I'm sorry… I just needed to feel.”_ Markus registered what was happening; Connor had possessed him. His hand moved on its own almost urgently but he took back over control, he wanted to savor this moment.

 

“I got you, Connor. I'll make sure you feel so good after this.” Markus speaks before he began running his hand up and down his length. Connor made them arch up, a gasped out moan flashed through Markus and he _really_ wanted to hear that again. He continued to work himself up until Connor made his hips buck down.

 

“ _M-more… I need more… please, please!_ ” Those filthy thoughts began to cycle in Markus' head again. He wanted to hold Connor down, have him beg for his cock until he was nothing more than a sobbing mess. He wanted those lips quivering, Connor unable to hold back the screams he'd make when Markus slammed into him- Then Markus had an idea that will make sure they both would feel good. He had reached over toward his nightstand and rummaged through the drawer to retrieve something to make this all a bit easier.

 

The lube was found and uncapped. He squeezed out the content onto his fingers, making sure they're slick enough for this. He traveled the cool substance down his chest, past his stomach, all the way down towards his entrance.

 

“You're gonna like this _a lot_.” With that he began prodding his hole with a wet finger, wasting no time in letting it pass through the ring of muscle. He let out a groan, it's been a while since he did it like this. He slowly eased his finger in and out, then he heard Connor cry out.

 

“ _Please more… I-fuck! I need so much more_.” Markus smirked, he doesn't give in that easily.

 

“You're so greedy, I haven't even done anything yet.” He kept the pace slow, groans leaving his mouth and soon Connor was letting out moans through him. They truly were connected. He speeds up a little bit for his own sakes but slowed down once Connor started to get quiet.

 

“ _M-Markus-_ ”

 

“Imagine my cock inside you. I bet I'd fit so perfectly… Shit! Your walls fluttering, you'd be _so tight_ around me but God, you'd be stretched open by cock….Oh, fuck…” Markus nearly stopped moving his fingers and Connor bucked their hips down.

 

“ _No, please… don't stop… please keep going…”_ Those pleas were sinfully sweet.

 

“Fuck… you're driving me crazy.” Markus kept his fingers slow and when he added another finger, that's when Connor sobbed out. “Yes… oh yes… Keep begging. I'd fuck you so hard you won't even know how to feel. Leave you screaming until you can't speak anymore, and you'd still want more, right? You'd want me to fuck you until you can't take it anymore. I'd leave you sore and aching for more.” He sped up his finger even more and Connor was nothing but gasped out moans, completely putty in his hands.

 

“ _I… it's not enough! Take me, ruin me, destroy me._ ” Fucking hell, Connor sounded so good. “ _It's so hot… please… I c-can't take the heat._ ” That knot in Markus' or rather, their stomach was building, so close to boiling over.

 

“Say my name, scream it.” And Connor does without question. He screamed his name over and over again, outright crying, digging their heels into the bed as their climax was soon reached with neither of them knowing who's controlling what anymore. Markus used his other hand to finally reach their release and when he does, Connor’s name is all he could moan out. Connor arched their back off the sheets, toes curling, legs shaking, the cold mixed heat from their bodies made them tingle in all the right ways in the aftermath.

 

Everything slowed down. Markus removed his finger from himself and they just laid there together, breathing, trying to come back to their senses. He's glistening in sweat, pulse slowly going back to normal, he's definitely sated now. He hums in content, Connor had yet to say anything and before he could get a word out, Connor had begun to speak.

 

“ _Wow_ … _that was… wow._ ” Connor spoke softly.

 

“You know, out of all the ghost type shit I've seen in movies, this is something I don't see a lot.” Markus laughed.

 

“ _I'm not your conventional ghost_.” Connor responded with a chuckle. Then it went silent again. Markus was beginning to feel… off. He's not sure what it is but after a bit of uncomfort began to settle, he spoke up about it.

 

“I feel weird… is that suppose to happen? It not bad but I feel like I'm sinking.” Markus questioned and he could feel Connor panic a bit before he felt the coldness leave his body, Connor was above him.

 

“I'm so sorry. I forgot I cannot be within you for long. Side effects are dangerous to a human’s body when it comes to possession, I should have been more careful.” Connor spoke frantically but Markus waved him off.

 

“I'm fine and I should get used to it after a while, right? Don't worry, I'll be okay.” Markus reassured with a smile, Connor smiled back at him.

 

“You might get used to it, but do tell me, if and when we do this again if you start feeling that way.”

 

“Since you gave the proposition that we'll be doing this again, I'll definitely get used to it.” Markus smirked, he was going to look forward to being possessed.

 

They talked for a bit longer, but with the draining life force mixed with the sexual encounter, Connor couldn't stay too long. Before he vanished though, he got close to Markus, mimicking a kiss to his lips.

 

“Until next time, love.” Then he was gone.

 

Markus already missed the cool buzzing feeling on his lips.

 

\---

 

Halloween was one of Markus' favorite times of the years. He reminisced on the past for a bit, thinking back to when Carl would roll up to the door in his wheelchair, giving the children, all dressed up in their costumes, candy. Markus enjoyed the so-called “spookiness” that was brought about with this holiday; The decorations, costumes, the weather becoming a little chilly, it all ties together with Markus' love of autumn which was almost self-explanatory; The colors make for beautiful paintings, add in the festivities and Markus couldn't help but be happy. Carl had the most ominous paintings around this time; Darker tone colors, meanings unknown, and a few cuter paintings meant for the kids-

 

Markus missed that.

 

Now, well, He still went along with the festivities, he couldn't pass up the children with their tiny voices saying “trick or treat”. He handed out candy to them, he even turned the exterior of the mansion to appear more spooky and also included some classic scary music for the ambiance. He smiled warmly to himself; The memories of the past linger once more but it made him happy nonetheless to actually have the opportunity to share all those times with Carl.

 

The night goes on up until the last of trick or treaters had come by. It was about 10 pm now and Markus was in the midst of painting what he was feeling which could be a mix of things; That bit of sadness from old memories which was outweighed by the overwhelming happiness he had from all kids he's seen tonight. He also had a longing for a _certain_ ghost that he hadn't seen in a while but he himself didn't understand ghost logistics, he knew Halloween dated back centuries ago with the Celtics and stuff but really, his knowledge only goes so far with shitty legends and the terrible horror genre.

 

He settled on going the more ominous route, kind of abstract, haunting with the dark colors swirling with the lighter colors. He loved painting just as much as he loved playing the piano; He was able to put just as much passion in a brush as he did through the keys. He gets lost in the painting, each stroke of the brush was something different, all the colors slowly forming a masterpiece-

 

Then there was a knock at his door.

 

It had grown later, about 11:30 pm now and Markus wasn't expecting anyone else. The kids should definitely not be out this late so he was curious about who it would be. He looked through the peephole and immediately thought his eyes were deceiving him. He quickly opened the door and lo and behold, there _stood_ Connor who looked definitely human.

 

“Surprise…” Connor speaks his words slowly, almost as if he's unsure of them. This was the first time the temperature didn't drop, it's stayed nice except for the cool breeze coming in from the door being opened. Then Markus realized he hasn't spoken in some time and cleared his throat, still in blatant shock.

 

“You're… alive?” His eyes were wide, he's unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Yes, this was Connor, but how is that he looked _real_?

 

“Ah, you look very confused, let me explain. Preferably inside, you must be cold.” Connor insists and Markus realized that yes, he was cold but he was too hung up on the fact Connor is literally in the flesh to even fathom the cool air around him. He ushered aside letting Connor in before closing the door.

 

God, Connor’s skin was pale but there was definitely subsistence to it. Those moles were way more pronounced, those lips were very kissable, eyes all big and brown, and Markus catches himself mindlessly staring. He can't help it, Connor is so handsome, but his mind goes to a _very_ dirty place that almost makes him wanna forgo the explanation all together and shove Connor against the wall-

 

“I can see the hunger in your eyes, love. But let me explain first. Halloween is almost like a ghost lottery if you will. A selected few are able to take on a human form just for that day. So for now, I am human until tomorrow around mid-day. Any questions?” Connor explained and well, Markus had a bunch of questions but-

 

“Yeah, just one.” Markus' eyes went lidded, he stood over Connor, stepping him back toward the wall. His lips barely brushed along Connor’s neck, that low moan he heard was _splendid_. “Do you want to do this as much as I want to?” He let his lips linger on that porcelain neck and he could see Connor trembling.

 

“Y-yes…” And Markus couldn't hold himself back anymore. His lip greedily captured Connor’s lips in a powerful kiss. Connor moans in the kiss, eagerly opening his mouth and Markus all too willing lets his tongue slip in. He explored the other's mouth, licking every nook and cranny, _tasting_ just how sweet Connor was. It's so _intoxicating_. Markus could feel Connor shaking, moaning more and more into the kiss, then he ground ever so slightly against him and the way Connor whimpered out his name made Markus lose the last threads of his sanity.

 

“If you we keep going like this, I won't be able to hold myself back.”

 

“Don't hold back. _I want all of you_.” Connor gasped out and _that_ pushed Markus past the line of no return. He picked Connor up who immediately wrapped his legs around him. Their lips were connected once more, heated and wet, tongues meshing together as Markus guided them to his room. He practically threw Connor down on the bed and was on top of him in seconds. He was going to go forth but Connor was shaking once more.

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” His voice gave off how much he wanted to do this, but he dare not overstep if Connor wasn't comfortable.

 

“Yes…I- it's just… _so warm_ … I feel like I'm burning from the inside out. I'm not too used to this heat…” Connor gasped out.

 

“I'll help you get used to it, but first I think we're both a bit overdressed for this, don't you think?” And Connor nodded his head as a response.

 

Markus hadn't even noticed Connor’s clothes before but now each article of clothing was peeled off, tossed in whichever direction leaving him nude while Markus himself only removed his shirt. Then Markus really takes in Connor’s complexion; Creamy skin nearly blemish free except for the few moles along Connor’s face of the ones randomly placed on his body. Markus wanted to kiss every mole he saw, even more so, he wanted to litter Connor’s body with marks only he could give.

 

He started at Connor’s neck, lathering it in kisses which turn more heated as he traveled his lips down to a delectable collarbone. He sucked roughly there and Connor arched into him like a bow, and God if Connor was like this now, he'll be more enticed when thing progressed passed this foreplay. Markus continued on, sucking the other side then moved further down to Connor’s chest. He engulfed a nipple, flicking it with his tongue before nibbling on it-

 

“Markus!” Connor calling out to him was so damn musical. Connor was shaking beneath him once more, hips rutting upward and then it didn't click what just happened until Markus felt a bit of wetness on him. Connor just had an orgasm from only Markus' mouth running up his chest? Was he that sensitive? Fuck, Markus was going to have it in for him.

 

Markus went forth, first giving attention to the other nipple before slowly making it down Connor’s chest to his stomach. He had to taste it but then grimaced upon letting his tongue glide through the mess. It tasted like ashes and, well, he shouldn't expect much from the former ghost. He makes it further down to Connor’s cock which was already getting hard again. He swirled his tongue over the head before encasing his lips around it. He slowly looked up toward Connor and oh, Connor had the expression of pure desire in those eyes. Markus kept eye contact as he slowly went down and Connor immediately started bucking his hips up.

 

“Your mouth! Oh, God… it's so w-warm. I-I need more! Please, please, _please_ …” Markus held his hip down so they didn't buck up too much.

 

“Keep singing for me and I'll give you exactly what you want.” Markus kissed the tip before he started licking from tip to base, tongue gliding leisurely before he took the length inside his mouth. And Connor does sing out; Those angelic moans like a choir, a voice only meant for Markus to hear. Markus goes all the way down Connor’s cock and he feels those legs trembling in his hands, that voice climbing an octave. Markus slowly drags up, his tongue going up the underside, then eagerly goes back down.

 

“I can't… it's- it's so hot… Markus… _Markus_ -” Then Markus pulls off him completely and gripped the base preventing him from reaching another climax. Connor outright sobbed at the denial.

 

“Now, now don't worry.” Markus began before moving further down, sucking lightly at Connor’s balls causing him to cry out. “I'll have you cumming all night long. You want that, right?” Markus looks up and sees Connor vigorously nodding his head. Good, Markus was going to see how much he can handle.

 

Markus lifted Connor’s legs up for a better angle. He swirled his tongue around Connor’s balls, down the perineum, then made one slow lick at that tight hole and Connor _screamed_. It wasn't too loud of a scream but loud enough to send a pleasant warmth straight to Markus' cock. Markus licked around the hole, sucking it, prodding his tongue at it but not pressing in just yet. Those legs slowly brought him in closer and that's when he let his tongue pass through the ring of muscle.

 

“ _Markus_!” That's climax number two. Connor jerked, and shook, hands gripping onto the sheets, eyes rolled back and Markus kept going. He moved his tongue as much as he could with the way Connor clenched up. He keeps this up for a bit, alternating between slow licks and delving his tongue inside as he listened to Connor moan out for more and oh, Markus was going to give him _so much more_.

 

He pulled away though, getting up from the bed and going to his drawer. He hears Connor’s protest, whining out for him to come back yet he only turns smirks at him. “I'm right here. I gotta make this easier on you, don't I?” He coos before returning back to the bed with a body a lube. He gets between Connor’s legs, spreading them apart while also uncapping the small bottle. He pours a generous amount into his hand before leaning down and prodding a finger that tight hole. Connor bucks down, moaning with such a desperation, Markus lets a single finger past through that ring of muscle.

 

“Oh, _oh… Markus_ … f-fuck!” Connor tensed up a bit and Markus kissed at his thighs.

 

“Relax, love. It'll feel good really soon.” Markus began to move his finger in easily, knuckle by knuckle as Connor rocked his hips down silently begging for more. Markus does ease a second finger in, moving them, curling them to stretch out the tightness. He began kissing up Connor’s milky thighs, sucking on them as he goes to leave a plethora of marks in his wake. He moved up further back Connor’s cock, encasing the head in his mouth before going all the way down while his fingers began to move vigorously.

 

Connor had rested his hands on Markus' shoulders for support digging into them slightly from all the pleasure coursing through his body. Markus kept up what he was doing; Bobbing his head up and down Connor’s cock while his fingers stretched him open. Then he pulled off his cock slowly, those fingers moving quicker inside him making Connor buck his hips more, mewling out, body quivering.

 

“I want you to cum with just my fingers for me.” The lust was really taking over Markus because his voice dropped down an octave, a rasp was added to it, almost like a command. Connor did not need to be told twice because it only took a few more seconds until he was cumming once more, climax number three. He clawed at Markus' shoulders as he shouted out, hips jerking erratically, and Markus fingered him through it.

 

Connor already looked so fucked out when Markus looks up at him; Those eyes were glossed over and unfocused, his breath coming in even shorter huffs with that chest rising unevenly. Markus soon pulled his fingers out and Connor grabbed at his wrist.

 

“No, no please… don't stop… I n-need m-more…” Connor pleaded and Markus almost shoved his finger back inside him, but he wanted to progress, he wanted to get his cock inside that tight heat. Markus sat back and began getting out of his pants, stroking over his own neglected arousal before reaching for the lube again only to be stopped by Connor. “Can… can I taste you?” Holy shit, those words made Markus want to shove his cock all the way down Connor’s throat until he's gagging around him-

 

“Fuck yes…” Markus ended his response with a low throaty groan. Connor had sat up and got between his legs. One of his hands curiously grabbing Markus' length causing a hiss to leave him. He never realized how cold Connor’s hands one was wrapped around his throbbing cock. There are experimental strokes, not really even but soon Connor was leaning down, flicking the head with his tongue. Then he let his tongue swirled over the head before Connor took it into his mouth. But then he got too eager and went down to fast too soon causing him to sputter and choke.

 

Markus wanted to keep him there, choking on his cock. He wanted to push him further down until he couldn't breathe but instead, he gripped Connor hair pulling him back up. “Take it slow, don't hurt yourself.” Those words sound funny to him. Through this whole thing, Markus had completely forgotten that Connor was indeed a ghost, well, a ghost in human form nonetheless. This was _real_ now; The touches, the kisses, the breathing, _the fingering_ , it's all real now and Markus wanted to savor it all.

 

He decided to guide Connor through this, letting his hand rest in those disheveled strands. He steadily guided Connor down his cock, only a few inches at a time. Every time Connor made a throaty sound, Markus would stall and let him accommodate until soon, Connor was able to go all the way down. Connor moaned around him and those vibrations shot of Markus' spine, pleasure washing over him like a tide. Connor used both his hands, alternating between stroking and sucking.

 

“Fuck… _Connor_!” Markus groaned out. Connor moaned around him upon hearing his name being called and it made him speed up his movements. This felt better than Markus could ever imagine. His mind clouding over in pleasure, moaning spilling from his mouth as he neared his release.

 

Then Connor pulled off of him, slowly stroking him leisurely. “I-I want… to make you cum.” Those words almost made Markus cum because he's already teetering on the edge. Connor goes back to work, throating his cock down much easier and Markus is so damn mesmerized upon seeing that small bulge to his throat.

 

Markus feels that knot in the pit of his stomach ready to uncoil. Connor speeds up his movements more; Sucking, stroking, moaning and it's all bringing Markus over the edge. Connor pulls off once more and strokes him roughly, opening his mouth wide. _That sight_ alone made Markus topple over the edge. With a loud groan, he was cumming unto Connor’s face and into his mouth. And Connor looked _divine_ like this; Eyes wide, cum sliding down his face, those few gulps he made and that little content hum, all of it was so good.

 

“You look so good like this.” Markus tipped Connor’s head up by the chin. “God, I wish to have you like this all the time.”

 

“I'd like that… so much…” Connor licked his lips slowly. “You taste _so good_.” Heat rushed straight to Markus' cock upon hearing those words, slowly growing harder by the minute. He moans when Connor started to stroke him again, building up his erection until he was hard once more.

 

Markus went for the lube again out of precaution. As much as he wanted to fuck Connor into the mattress, he wanted to ease his way into doing it. He spreads the content over his cock making sure its slick enough, then he instructed Connor to lie down who does as he's told. Markus gets between his legs, pressing the tip against Connor’s hole. Connor bucks down, wanting to feel that heavy heat going inside him and Markus doesn't stall for much longer.

 

God, the way Connor stretched around him was amazing. Markus slowly inched his way in, stalling about half way for Connor to get used to it. Connor’s voice was nothing but a song of moans, his body practically sucking Markus in and Markus presses onward until he was all the way inside that tight heat.

 

“So hot… _So_ _full_ … _More_!” That whine was sinful. So pleading, so alluring, and Markus drags his cock against Connor’s inner walls slowly, feeling Connor open up more for him. He gave shallow thrusts first, easing Connor into the feeling while also making it easier for him to move.

 

“You feel so fucking amazing.” Markus can't help but comment because he's drowning in pleasure now. Amazing was an understatement on how good Connor’s body felt. He starts up a steady rhythm, still not going too fast but then Connor started jerking his hip down, those eyes locking with his.

 

“More, more, more! Please… _fuck me harder_.” That made Markus snap. He slowly began pulling out just barely leaving the tip in and before Connor could protest, he choked out a scream when Markus slammed into him. Then Markus kept slamming into him; The last remains of him trying to be gentle were gone as his mind was only focused on fucking Connor until he was a crying mess. He had a bruising grip on Connor’s hips practically moving his body with each thrust, jerking him down as he thrust up into him.

 

Markus gets lost in his movements. They're growing faster, harder as Connor’s moans become nothing but screams of pleasure as he clawed as Markus' back. Markus leaned down to his neck, brushing his lips against. “I'd fuck you hard every damn day if I could. You'd like my cock inside you all the time, wouldn't you? Filling you up, leaving you stretched open, and you'd beg for more, right?” That's the fantasy Markus could only dream of. He wanted Connor like this forever.

 

“F-fuck… yes! Yes- Ah yes, I-I want your cock so much, so hard- _please don't ever stop_.” Markus had begun pulling out then. The whines Connor made almost had Markus thrust back in him immediately, but he had other ideas.

 

It started with him flipping Connor over to his stomach. Connor had quickly lifted his ass up, arching his back and oh it's such an inviting view that Markus indulged in. He sank his cock back in starting up a brisk pace, pressing Connor down by his shoulders as his thrusts grew rougher. The pleasure is mind-numbing; Markus hadn't felt this way in a long time and it had to be even longer for Connor. He felt an even stronger connection and not necessarily from being balls deep inside of Connor, but there's something more resonating inside. He loved their conversation, loved _doing this_ , he loved-

 

 “ _Markus_! Close… I-I'm so close…” The apparent desperation just makes Markus more eager to chase their release. His thrusts grew more erratic, a little sloppy, but he's still ramming into Connor and listening to that sinfully sweet voice screaming out.

 

“Scream my name when you cum. Let the world know who gets you like this.” Markus growled out against the back of Connor’s neck, thrusting in harder, faster, and Connor tightly gripped the sheets below.

 

“Ah! F-fuck… Oh, Markus, Markus- _Markus_!” Connor was done for. His body spasmed, he cried and moaned out Markus' name like a mantra and soon he was cumming into the sheets below him. Markus kept going a bit longer just to hear those overstimulated whines leave Connor’s drooling mouth. But even he couldn't last much longer, especially not with the way Connor clenched around him.

 

“Oh fuck… _Connor_!” He slammed in one final time before releasing inside of Connor. He enjoyed the high as he worked them through their orgasm, kissing along Connor’s trembling back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he finally pulled out.

 

Connor collapsed into the bed in a heap, breathing heavily, body shaking slightly from the high before slowly calming down. Markus had laid beside him catching is own breath, he was definitely satisfied, he definitely could see the satisfaction written all over Connor’s face too. He threaded his fingers through Connor’s hair, the small gesture to ease them back into reality. Connor looked so incredibly human right now; Muscles tensing and relaxing, pulse moving rapidly and the even more apparent sweat beading at his forehead. Connor turned and smiled at him and God, that made Markus' heart melt. They bask in the aftermath together, enjoying the euphoria and high running endorphins-

 

Then Markus noticed Connor slowly becoming more transparent. Obviously, Connor noticed too but it seemed way too early for this to happen.

 

“My… my life forces have almost completely depleted.” And Markus would laugh because wow, he fucked the remaining energy out of Connor, but it saddens him because he won't be able to cuddle up against him until they fell asleep or wake up next to him all curled up in tangled limbs.

 

It was like a bucket of cold water was dumped on him.

 

The realization hurts more. Yes, they're still able to talk all the time. Hell, the whole jerking off and possession thing is something else they could do, but nothing was 100% physical. Markus wanted another body to hug, to kiss, to do anything and everything with, but now Connor was slowly fading away.

 

“Sorry for going at it so roughly.” Markus spoke.

 

“Don't you dare apologize for such an amazing time.” Markus couldn't help but laugh at that.

 

“Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it.” He gives a sort of sad smile, Connor returns it equally. They don't want to speak the inevitable. Things will go back how they were but they won't be like _this_.

 

“I wish there was a way…” Connor began then trailed off. Well, there was _a way_ but that such an irrational thought it doesn't even prick the surface of becoming a spoken idea.

 

“Yes, I know.” Then they bask for as long as they can, hand-holding until Connor’s hand phases through Markus, the temperature was beginning to drop, it's… unfair. But then again, life isn't ever really fair. Time only ticked by with each minute of Connor becoming more like his true ghostly form. He was soon floating above Markus and all they could do is stare at each other.

 

“I'm so sorry, Markus but my time is dwindling.” Connor spoke softly, dejected.

 

“It's okay... We definitely shared a good time together.” Markus responded trying to not sound so disappointed.

 

“I'll be counting down the seconds until we're able to meet again.” Connor soon came closer, simulating a kiss on the lips. “I love you, Markus.” Then he slowly vanished.

 

“I love you too, Connor.” Markus had spoken out into the beyond.

 

As insane as everything has been, mixed in with stereotypical spirit mobo jumbo, Markus indeed finds himself in love with a ghost after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the ending is a bittersweet but hey, at least we got sexy times *winks* I hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless!
> 
> I adore comments and feedback <3


End file.
